LUNAR ECLIPSE
by kimmysaurus-rex
Summary: takes place part way threw New Moon, before Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. It is as if Bella never jumped off the cliff. and after much thought and consideration, tries to be with Jacob. Will it work? Will Edward return anyways? FIND OUT! and enjoy :
1. Natural

Hey everyone. So here is yet ANOTHER Twilight story by yours truly, KIMMYSAURUS-REX :) or just Kimmy.

So, I am going to take a moment to first explain the setting. My story, Lunar Eclipse, take place part way threw New Moon, before Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. It is as if Bella never jumped off the cliff. She waits for Jake. Just to refresh your memory the first part in italics is an extract from New Moon for which I take NO CREDIT; it belongs entirely to Stephanie Meyer.

**DISCLAIMER: unfortunately I do not own any of the characters. But I wouldn't mind getting Jacob Black for my birthday ;D)**

* * *

**Extract from new moon [page 359] (when Bella is about to jump and she hears Edwards' voice in her head):**

_"No Bella!" he was angry now, and the anger was so lovely. _

_I smiled and raised my arms straight out, as if I were going to dive, lifting my face into the rain. But it was too ingrained from years of swimming at the public pool- feet first, first time. I leaned forward, crouching to get more spring…_**LUNAR ECLIPSE**

* * *

Chapter One - Natural

"Bella!" a voice screamed, this time not coming from inside my head. "Bella don't!" The voice was anxious. And before I had time to stand up right I was rolling on the floor, tackled by Jacob away from the cliff. As quickly as he had sprung on me he was off. "I'm sorry, so sorry. Did I hurt you? I just didn't want you to jump, or fall. It's like a hurricane the water down there. Today is a bad day Bells-"

"Jake stop." I stood up putting a finger to his lips. "You just saved me why are you apologizing? I didn't even think about the water below, I was just thinking about the fall really."

"Well if you're sure that you are okay, we should head over to the hospital."

"But Jake, I am fine I don't need to go really."

"It's not you." He grabbed my hand and started to walk toward a car, I figured it was Sam's considering he was sitting in the front seat, "Harry Clearwater had a heart attack this morning. He didn't make it. Charlie and Billy are there, along with Seth, Leah, and Sue Clearwater. Harry and Charlie were close, same with Billy; we need to be there for our dads."

"I can't say you're wrong." And just as we were almost at the car, me being me, I tripped over a branch or a rock. My feet flew out behind me, and my head smashed down on something hard. I smelt the sickening smell of blood, and then I was out.

*** *** ***

I remember waking up in a bright white room, and a clean smell. I immediately knew I was in the hospital. My head felt heavy, I lifted my hand to feel the damage but all I felt was a huge bandage on my forehead, my whole forehead.

"Bells?" It was Charlie's questioning voice that was wondering if I was okay.

"I'm good dad, you should be with the Clearwater's, with Sue and Billy."

"Well, now that I know you are okay, I guess I'll go back. It's just one floor up. Jake is outside I'll send him in, no need for you to be alone. If they release you Bells, go home but stay with Jake okay? Take it easy."

"Got it dad."

"Bye Bells." And he kissed my bandage and left the room, an odd display of affection from Charlie. Something rare, I guess Harry passing has spooked him out a bit considering I spend a good portion of my life in the hospital.

"Only you," Jake's comforting voice came from the doorway, "only you could do something so stupid Bella."

"I know, when do I get to go home?" I asked since going home was all I wanted to do. I wanted to forget about the voice. _His_ voice. I didn't want to hear it anymore. No more stupidities. What if I had jumped? What if I had died?

Jacob left the room to talk to the nurse as I spoke to myself in my head. Jake, what would my death do to him? I couldn't do that to Jake. Of course I loved him. There was nothing wrong with Jacob, my Jacob. Only, he wasn't _Edward._ My thoughts only whispered his name. Jacob would not leave me though. Jake didn't think like _he _did. Jake knew I needed him and wouldn't deprive me of what I needed. Maybe it's about time I try Jake on. My love for Jacob could grow if I let it. Sure it may take time, but it would not shrink, it could only go.

"We're good to go Bells, I'll take you home and stay with you until Charlie gets home, and he's leaving with Sue and her kids now." Jacob spoke as he walked around the room collecting the flowers someone had sent me and tossing them in the trash. He didn't even have to ask if I wanted them. He knew that I would not want any signs of sympathy from anyone.

"Don't ever leave me Jacob." I was speaking my thoughts, maybe it wasn't the best moment, but it was as good as any, I might loose my courage.

"You know I won't." and with that he was right beside me, my hand held in both his warm hands. "You know I love you Jake." I continued. "Don't leave me."

"Bella, you've got to stop hitting your head so hard. The first time you hit your head you think I am sort of beautiful, now you say you love me."

"But I do, and you are Jake." And I meant it.

"Let's get you home before you start signing or something." He always turned it into a joke.

The ride home was silent. My mind was racing; I wanted him to know I was serious. I wanted him to know that I had made up my mind that I wanted to forget about the Cullen's and I wanted to start fresh with him. He opened the door to my house, and I didn't bother wondering where he got the key. I just went in and turned to face the door behind him, as he locked it. He turned around and I was right there inches from him.

"Bella?" he asked, a confused look spread upon his face.

"I meant it." It came out a whisper but I knew he heard loud and clear. Then I leaned forward, on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. It wasn't anything like kissing Edward. Jacob was warmer, and softer. This seemed more natural. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put this by my waist pulling me closer. Our lips melted together and my thought processes dissolved and were forgotten.

When we finally let go of each other it was natural. Because we both needed to breath, not because he was resisting killing me, that was good. I liked kissing Jacob; it was easy, and comfortable.

"Bells," he looked deep into my eyes as he spoke, "finally. You've come to your sense."

We laughed and kissed again. If being with Jake was going to be this easy, it was definitely something I could do. We sat on the sofa, closer than we used to, and watched a movie, hand in hand, head on shoulder. It was nice, I felt safe.

Somewhere near eleven at night, Charlie came home. He called out for me and naturally Jake tried to lean away. But I didn't care, I knew my father would approve so as he leaned away I followed, keeping my head against him and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Really?" Jake asked, "You don't mind Charlie?"

"He's always been on your side, this will make his day." I replied and a smile grew on Jakes face as he kissed the top of my head.

When Charlie turned the corner and saw us together his face bore the biggest smile I had seen in months. "Good for you Jacob." And he left the room. He had never left me alone with Edward. Jacob was different, there was no effort.

Being near him was natural and I loved that.

**

* * *

**

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. :) Because I know I did. TEAM JACOB!!! Anyways, review if you want me to keep writing. Thank you so much to readers. To those who add alerts and favorites, it's for you that I keep writing.


	2. Drug

**DISCLAIMER: unfortunately I do not own any of the characters. (I'm sure JAKE wouldn't mind me owning him..:P)**

**Thanks to all the readers for reading and putting up with TEAM JACOB :)****LUNAR ECLIPSE**

* * *

Chapter Two - Drug

That night I went to bed wondering; Was this the right thing to do? Of course, Edward was still there, in my heart. But he wasn't the only one. Should I really have kissed Jacob? In my mind it seemed the only way to prove to him that I was serious about wanting to try things with him. Try. I think that try is the important word here.

And as my thoughts ran threw my head I heard a rasp on the window. There was Jake, trying to sneak in. He made a good deal more noise than Edward. But being held by him was different. There was always a blanket between Edward and I so that I wouldn't freeze. With Jake, I had to toss the covers to the floor. I just lay there in a sports bra and boxer shorts against his warm skin I was comfortable.

I didn't expect to adjust to Jacob so easily. How was this possible? The warmth seemed … nice to say the least.

"Bella, are you really okay with this." I heard Jake voice break the silence.

I twisted in his arms so that I could look him in the eye. "Jacob Black, you silly boy."

"Bells. Are you sure? Because, I can still wait for you, I will always wait for you. I know … I know he caused you so much pain. And I don't want to just be some anti-drug just numbing your pain. I can wait until I am.... how can I phrase this properly? Bells, what's the better version of a drug?"

"A prescription? An addiction?"

"You think an addiction is a good thing?"

"Depends what you're addicted to."

"That's not entirely what I had in mind… I was thinking something like, a smile. A nice **warm **smile. It makes you happy, lifts your mood, yet not just numbing another pain, but truly dissolving it."

"Mhmm…"

"Bella, which is it? What am I? Some pain number, or a smile?" He gazed into my eyes, and I knew he wouldn't look away until he had an answer. Was I just drowning out my memories of Edward? Trying to replace them with memories of Jacob? Replace the restraint in Edwards's eyes with the laughter in Jacobs' smile. Laughter, had I ever seen Edward truly laugh? Laughter... that would be the perfect answer wouldn't it? And I am not one for perfect answers.

"Would you settle for being my laughter?" I questioned him laying a kiss on his soft warm lips.

"Hmm…" and without a reply we were locked in a tight embrace. Before I could even think of getting carried away, I heard a howl in the night and at once Jacob was at my window listening in the dark.

"Bells, it's Sam. I have to go." He lay a gentle peck on my bruised forehead, "think about it, and don't be afraid to tell me no." then he jumped out my window and landed with a thud on the ground below.

That night I dreamt of many things. The dream was so vivid. The pack was fighting the Cullens, and they were losing. Jacob and Edward were battling it out. Jake was hurt, he turned to run toward me, his soft werewolf fur stained with his own blood, when Edward caught him, one move and my Jake would be gone. Then Edward looked at me, he must have seen the tears pouring down my face because he placed a dying Jacob on the floor and he ran away at a speed only he could run. And just as I knelt over Jake my eyes popped open and I sat up on my bed to see Jacob just opening the door to my room.

"What's wrong?" he rushed to my bedside knocking over my alarm clock that read 11 A.M. "Bella, why are you crying?"

I brought my hands up to my face where I felt the warm tears that were running down my cheek. I didn't want to answer. I didn't want to remember my dream. I didn't want to dream like that again. So I kept my lips sealed and threw my arms around Jake hugging him and crying like I was a child.

After what felt like forever, and I had calmed down, Jacob and I sat at opposite ends of my bed looking anywhere but at each other. I heard him clear his throat what he thought was discretely and I knew he was going to say something that would hurt.

"I don't think you're ready Bella. God I love you, but I can see it's hard on you. I don't want you to hate me."

"Jake," I tried moving toward him but he held me back with one hand.

"Let me finish." He stood up and walked toward the window. "Bella," he turned toward me, "last night, when Sam called. It was because one of them was here." If he didn't have my full attention he had it now. And I would dare to say my heart stopped. "It was the big one."

"Emmett," I whispered.

"Yeah, that's the one. He came to talk to us. He was very surprised to see us. But they've come back. It seems Edward heard the news that there was some female bloodsucker, Valerie or something-"

"Victoria," this time I choked.

"That must be it. Well she is dead set on killing you apparently. So Edward asked your fortune teller, that Alice, to check up on you. Well, it turns out she can't see us, so your whole future was a blur. I guess I was in it quite a bit. But then he freaked out, and they all came back. Emmett explained then Carlisle joined him and the treaty is still intact. They're here again, and I am going to guess your going back to him. So I won't pressure you Bells, but I won't give up. I just need to think out a strategy."

"NO!" I shouted, anything to stop Jake from leaving, from jumping out the window. "You… you came in the front door, Charlie will expect you to leave the same way."

"Charlie's at my place Bells."

"Jake I love you."

"And don't I know it. But _he's _back, doesn't that ruin my chances? You don't need an anti-drug anymore Bella, your heroine is back."

"Jacob Black, you promised you would stay."

"I won't be far."

"I want you here. With me."

"Why?"

"You told me you wouldn't leave!"

"Sorry." And he jumped. And I layed down and cried. And I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke there was a letter on my pillow. I knew the perfect calligraphy.

_Bella my only love, I'm sure you've been told everything by your friend. I can't help but wonder if you still love me after reading his mind and the things you've done and said. All the same you know how I feel, how I will always feel. However, I will not come looking for you. Your future is your own and the decision is yours. I won't come find you, its up to you to come to me if it is what your heart desires the most. Forgive me for the pain I have caused you. Ever loving you, Edward._

Damn Edward and his poetic cold heart. Damn Jacob and his calming, light natural warmth. Damn how the two don't collide.

Damn my stubborn heart, my fragile soul.

Just, damn.

* * *

**_thanks, review or i stop writting :(_**

**_gimme ideas._**

**_love you all_**


	3. Jake's Shirt

_**Hope you love it! Review review review, it keeps me updating.**_

**I still don't own these characters, still working on a way around that when it comes to Jacob black ******

"**SHOUT OUT: HEY JJ I LOVE YOU LOTS AND LOTS, and tiger's a hottie ;p"**

_Let me know if you want a shout out :P_

_I LOVE ALL MY READERS :D_

_p..s there are two POVs in this chapter, they are __**clearly**__ labeled. _(and for those who still haven;'t caught on, italics are thoughts.)

**LUNAR ECLIPSE**

Chapter Three – Jake's Shirt

[Bella's POV]

I don't know exactly when I feel asleep, or what I dreamed, but I woke up in tears. I ran downstairs, past Charlie only to hear him yell that I was still in bed time clothes and I am not going out of the house that way, so I had to run upstairs throw on joggers and a hoodie and race out the door.

I know Charlie asked where I was going but I didn't answer. I got in my truck and drove straight to LaPush.

[Jacob's POV]

_Can it Leah! _The nagging had gone on long enough. My thoughts were my own and I had enough of sharing them, thank god I was home and could phase back and sleep for years: until I never phased, until I started aging, until I slowly dyed in my lonely slumber.

My bed was comfy sure, but this morning I felt alone. Maybe that was because I knew he was back. And I knew she was probably with him right now, explaining her actions and making some excuse.

[Bella's POV]

_Stupid wolf._ Stupid sleeping wolf doesn't hear me banging his window. Damn. I try my best to open it and surprisingly it slides open, almost silently. All the same Jacob snores on.

I lean down over him and kiss his sleeping lips. His eyes snap open and he puts his arms around me. He responds with such enthusiasm and such surprise that I'm no longer leaning over him, but lying completely on top of him. I feel his tongue brush against my lips and I let it in and it dances with my own. My fingers knot in his dark hair at the crease of his neck, and his hands slip down to the crease of my back.

[Jacob's POV]

This is why I love sleeping. Dreams are so realistic. Dreams are the reality I wish I had, dreams are all I want from now on. I can't live without Bella, and if it's in my dreams that she is, then its in my dreams that I will stay.

[Bella's POV]

"Jacob I love you. I need you. You're not my anti-drug, you're the oxygen pulsing through my veins that keeps me alive." I told him looking into his beautiful eyes.

"I love dreaming." She whispered and leaned in to kiss me. Dreaming? He thinks he is asleep!? _That stupid stupid wolf._

Leaning away from him I try to convince him that he is awake. "Jake, I'm here. This is real. I don't want him, I want you. I came to see you, came to get you. You don't need a strategy I'm here to be with you, you're the one I love."

[Jacob's POV]

_Holy crap I am awake!_

"Bells," my realization showed in my voice and Bella sat up, straddling me instead of lying on top of me. "you mean it?"

"Of course I do." With that she laced her fingers at the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up over my head. She lay back down on top of me and started kissing me again.

[Bella's POV]

Thank god for Jake's warm skin, it was really cold in his room. As the kissing grew more intimate Bella could feel the lump between Jake's legs grow more pronounced. Soon Jake's hands were raising her shirt. And much to her own surprise, she lets him. Just as her shirt line neared her bra line, they heard a wolf howl in the distance.

[Jacob's POV]

_You've got to be kidding me!_

The howl sounded again.

"Go Jake." Bella said getting up off of me and handing me my shirt from the floor.

"I won't need that." Pushing the shirt toward her I kissed her one more time, then morphed and jumped out the window, racing to the scene of the howl hoping I can get it over with quickly.

_Nice thoughts. _I heard Quil snicker in my general direction.

_You are so perverted. _ Leah commented.

_You're just jealous. Now you're the only depressed one. _I smiled, and didn't try in the slightest to hide my thoughts of Bella.

[Bella's POV]

_Well the timing could've been worse, he could've been pants-less. _Seeing his shirt, just lying on the floor, smelling of him. It wasn't right. So I picked it up off the floor and threw it on. I'm sure he won't mind. He can take it back himself later. Forgetting that I snuck in the window, I opened his bedroom door and walked right into Billy.

"Bells, when did you get here, I didn't hear you come in." he looked shocked, and suspicious.

"Really early in the morning, I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep thinking Jake might have been mad at me for something that happened last night. It's all sorted out nicely now though."

"It seems so." I could tell he was looking at the fact that I was wearing his son's shirt. "is there a reason for your attire?"

"Have you ever noticed how cold it is in Jake's room? Must be a wolf thing. I was freezing.

"Must be." Billy's unconvincing tone was my cue to leave. I all but bolted for the door and into my truck. I started the ignition and drove out of there as fast as I could. As I got on the main road there was a loud crash in the back of the truck, and suddenly driving was really difficult. _What the hell could that be?_

I got out and walked around back.

"Hey sistaaah. We need to talk." There sat Emmett in the back of my truck.

_**Ohhh, the suspense. ;) REVIEW REVIEW, it inspires the writer. Sorry if it takes a while to update, im a little caught up in my own life atm. :S but NEW MOON comes out soon so I must keep writing about Jacob to psyche you all up for his zillion shirtless scenes. :D xD**_


	4. Bella's Choice

_**I am sooo sorry it has taken so long to update, things have been hectic. The last time I updated was before new moon, now the eclipse movie is almost here. I apologize for my lack of updating. Please forgive me; I hope I didn't loose any loving readers.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own these characters, all credit to where it is due Mrs..**

_Review, review, review, because I really want to continue this story, but I will only continue it if you review it._

**LUNAR ECLIPSE**

Chapter Four – Bella's Choice

[Bella's POV]

"Umm, sure Emmett, what's wrong?" I joined him in the back of the truck.

"Would you like the long and complicated version or the quickly summed up one?" He hadn't changed a bit.

"Well, I was on my way home, hit me with the quick version I guess." Why was he here?

"Well," he seemed nervous. An emotion she had never seen on a vampire before. "I don't really know how to tell you Bellacakes. Edward left you a letter right?"

"Um, yes, he told me it was my choice. That he wouldn't come looking for me, that I needed to go find him."

"Oh, so you already know your options?" he seemed shocked.

"Well Em, of course I know. I have known for a while that I would have to choose between Jacob and Edward."

"Oh I wasn't talking about that sweetheart." A cruel smile crept across his face, but it quickly became more serious and concerned, "Bellacakes, I'm not talking about your choice in lover, I couldn't care less, either way you're my sister. I'm talking the one about the rest of your life."

"Okay, I have no idea what your talking about." Now, I was truly confused. The rest of my life? And nothing to do with Jake and Edward? What could it possibly be?

"I'm going to start from the beginning Bellacakes, I guess you get the long version. I am going to have to ask you not to interrupt."

"Sure-"

"No interruptions," he snarled.

"Okay I was ju-"

"Bella, please shut up, this isn't easy." He took an unnecessary breath. "When my brother left you, he thought he lost you forever. Then Alice saw your future disappear. Coming back here to save you wasn't Edward's first idea. Originally, he thought you were gone, and he went to something called the Vulturi. Without interrupting, just nod if you know of them."

I nodded frantically.

"Good, that saves me some explaining." Emmett continued. "Well Edward asked the Vulturi to end his life. The head vampire guy, his name is Aro, he took Edwards hand. He has a power kind of like Edwards. But different in a sense that with one touch he can see every thought that has ever crossed your mind. He wanted to see all Edwards past thoughts to find out if there was a good reason to kill him. He spoke with the other members of the Vulturi about it, and he told them everything that he saw. They saw no reason to kill my brother. And so he came home. And sent me, when I saw you were alive, they all joined me."

"What _are_ you getting at Emmett?" I couldn't resist asking, I saw no point in what he was telling me.

"This is why I told you not to interrupt, GEEZAZ, humans are so impatient."

"The saying is Jesus not Geezaz Em."

"Really, why? OH never mind that now, I have to tell you something. The most important thing you will ever hear in your life. Actually, first, you picked the dog right?"

I nodded, feeling guilty.

"Okay, Okay. So Aro's brothers as they are called didn't want to kill Edward, on the other hand, something else in his thoughts intrigued them."

I gulped.

"You did Bellacakes. They saw fit reason to kill you."

"WHAT?" My heart was suddenly racing. Me? What had I ever done to deserve that?

"Again with the lack of patience Bellacakes. You see, vampires have one rule. The only rule. Which is to keep the secret of our existence a secret. They saw you Bella, and how much you know. And that violates the rule. Edward swore there was no reason to kill you, you know how in love with you he is. And the Vulturi, they have a bit of a soft spot for us Cullens because Carlisle traveled with them for a while. That's why they decided that they could trust Edward not to tell anyone else, that his telling you wasn't the problem, but they don't know you. Therefore your knowing, is a problem. You don't have many choices Bellacakes. The are giving you one week."

They wanted to kill me because of what I knew? I wouldn't tell anyone, but I guess that small detail slipped there mind. Kill me. No. I can't, I can't leave Jacob. I just realized his dreams, I can't leave him. And Charlie, I don't want to leave him alone. I just can't die. "But what," I asked, "what do I have one week for? It can't be I only have one week left to live?"

"Well," he couldn't look at me anymore, "that is one option. You see, the Vulturi will come looking for you in one week. If they find you like this, human and holding our secret. They will kill you. They have no pity for your type of being and will not spare you or give you a single chance. On the other hand, they won't kill you if-"

"If I'm not human," He didn't need to finish his sentence. It was starting to make sense to me now. There's no way they could ever trust a human with the secret of the vampires, not when humans are known to hunt and hate them. But another vampire, well then the secret is there own as well, therefore they are trustworthy, "what if I leave? What if I hide from them?"

"That won't work Bellacakes. You know how easy it was for James to track you down last year. The Vulturi, they have Demetri, and he is a hundred times the tracker James was. You go vampire or you die Bellacakes, isn't that what Edward wrote in the letter he left you?"

"No," not even close Emmett, "he told me I had to choose between him and Jacob."

"Well, the poor sucker must have been pretty sure he would win. Poor sucker, haha, get it? Sucker… Anyways, I'm off." And with that Emmett was gone running down the gravel road, fast enough that he was just a blur.

It had started to rain at somepoint during Emmett's story, only I hadn't noticed I was soaking wet until now. I got off the back of the truck and into the drivers seat. I gripped the steering wheel like my life depended on it, only I didn't go anywhere. I just sat there, staring into the trees letting thoughts run through my head.

The most predominant thought being; Jacob Black.


	5. Fire Red

_**Hope you liked the twist in that chapter, I mean I needed to keep the Vulturi a character somehow. I guess this way works.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own these characters (but I am however proud owner of a pillow case with handsome Jacob black on it, that's right, I sleep on Jake:D) all credit to where it is due Mrs..**

_Review, review, review, because I really want to continue this story, but I will only continue it if you review it._

_(just a reminder because people still get confused. I realize a lot of this chapter is in italics, that is because a lot of this chapter consists of thoughts in someone's mind.)_

**LUNAR ECLIPSE**

Chapter Five – Fire Red

[Bella's POV]

I sat there thinking of Jacob. Questioning so much. _Did I do the right thing? Choosing Jake seems to complicate everything. If I had just chosen Edward then I would simply change to vampire and go about my life __**la di dah**__… but of course that isn't the case. Choosing Jake makes it more difficult. How can I change to vampire be with a werewolf? But how can I sacrifice myself now, leaving not only Jake but Charlie and Renee, and so much behind. _

_ I need to know. I need to know if it is possible, I mean, if I were to change, and from the first moment be on the wolves side. I would be their secret weapon would I not? I don't need to be the enemy._

Just as I thought to put my key in the ignition to head back to La Push I spotted them. Two red eyes starred at me through the trees. I froze.

_Oh God no…_

As the eyes got closer I could see one more hint as to what was watching me. Fire red hair.

_Oh God no Victoria… at least, at least this way I don't need to make a choice. I don't need to think anymore. She'll kill me quickly._

Victoria appeared at the end of the trees smiling an evil knowing smile at me. Within a blink of the eye she was pulling open the passenger door of my car.

To my utter surprise she got in the car. To shock me even more she sat and put on her seat belt. We sat in silence for two whole moments while tears of fear ran down my face.

_Where are you Jake! I'd even settle to be saved by a certain cold one right now, anyone, save me? _My thoughts cried out even if I knew no one could hear them.

"Well?" Victoria's icy voice broke the silence, "aren't you driving someplace?"

_Don't bring her to Jake. Can't bring her home to Charlie. Where to drive? Probably die along the way… Oh God help me…_

I found the nerve to turn the key and step on the gas. I didn't know where I was going, just that I was moving. And that a blood thirsty vampire who especially wants to kill me is sitting less than a foot away from me.

"So where are we going Bella?" Victoria asked in a voice that pretended she knew me for years, but she wore a smile that was torturous and sinful.

"Cullens." I replied automatically, without thinking.

"I thought you were with the canine now," she seemed upset by the news of our destination, "you see Bella, I only want to kill you because Edward loves you, and I loved James. But then I found out he left you, so I figured he must have fallen for you know, an actual vampire. I thought you would be bitter, and help me. Then I would probably kill you anyways, but quickly and less painfully, then later I would seek my revenge on his mate. But if were going to the Cullens-"

"I am not his mate."

"What then, a toy?" She laughed a laugh that could freeze hell over.

_Just keep her talking until you get close enough that the Cullens know you are there. _

"Oh fine Bella don't answer. But I will let you know. I will get you. Not now, no. that's too simple. I hope it tortures you. I will get you, and I will kill you while your lovers watch on." And as my car turned onto the Cullen's road she leapt from the car, slamming the door as the car was still moving.

"Bella?" before I could adjust to the fact that Victoria had just disappeared and I was still alive, I saw Edward.

He looked as perfect and as handsome as the day he left me in the woods. He stood at the end of the driveway, in the sun, sparkling what seemed like more than he had ever sparkled before. My heart screeched in pain at the sight of him. He wore a concerned look on his face. I stopped the car, I couldn't help but just stare at him.

Slowly I watched as his expression changed to puzzled, then questioning, then happy. "Bella you came. Bella you came and found me, Bella-" my tears cut him off.

"You are here for a different reason than that that I thought you were aren't you?"

"Edward I am not here for you, but for your family."

"I see." He had suddenly straightened his posture. All expressions and emotions were wiped clean off his face. "Well then, they are all in the house, come on in."

I walked into his beautiful house, like I had so many times before, only this time it was different. The house seemed larger when I was walking through it several feet behind Edward instead of by his side. I arrived at the dinning room table, a table they only ever used when I needed to talk to all of them, and they were all already gathered around it. Carlisle and Esme on the left, Alice on the right, and Edward took the empty seat beside her by Emmett who sat at the head of the table with Rosalie standing over him. Jasper stood by the door, a small smile on his face. And so I took the seat at the other head of the table, beside Esme and Alice, no where near Edward.

"I'm not here for either of the two reasons you may think I am. I am not here to discuss my love life, I choose to keep it private. And forgive me but I have not made the decision of the rest of my life in the past half hour. I've come here because I had a fire red visitor and I didn't know where else to go.

"Go to the dogs." Edward spoke harsh like I had never heard him speak, without lifting his head to look at me. There was a silence, everyone stared at him in awe. "Was that out loud? Allow me to explain, Jasper thought you should go to the dogs because they hunt vampires and then he wouldn't have to resist eating you right now."

"That," Jasper came to his own defence, "is not why I thought go to the dogs. I am not finding it as hard to resist Bella as I used to, and Edward you know that, you are in my head. I think you should go to the dogs because by being here you are only hurting Edward."

"I'm sorry." I looked down ashamed, debating to get up in silence or to say good-bye.

"Bella," Alice took my hand in hers, "Bella, we will do everything we can to help you. But I think you should come back another time. Is there somewhere safe I can escort you to in the mean time?"

"Yes." I didn't want to say La Push. Not out loud with Edward watching me longingly from across the table.

"Leave your car her Bella, I will drive you." Alice danced across the room. As I got up to follow her I could feel the six other pairs of eyes watching me. I couldn't turn to say good-bye to Edward. I felt horrible. I had never felt so torn apart in my entire life.


End file.
